How the Other Half Lives
How the Other Half Lives is the fifteenth episode of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Synopsis Now both "dead", Sarge and Church meet in the 'spiritual plane' and talk. Sheila also appears here, but is quickly rebuked by Church, who is still angry at her for killing him. Church represents himself to Sarge as an angel and offers to lead him to heaven for a fee. The two swap complaints about their teammates until Grif revives Sarge by using cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR). Having forgotten his spiritual experience, Sarge initially thanks Simmons, but, upon learning that it was Grif who saved him, berates Grif for the illogicality of using CPR "for a bullet wound to the head." Speculation * Church was already inside of the head of Sarge so when Sarge was shot Church was no longer able to use Sarge's body so he stopped shutting his mind out and he started to have a conversation with him which explains why Church was personally answering his questions and why they both were able to keep track of the body. Sheila could have appeared because Church decided to connect her AI to Sarge's mind or it could just be Church's personal mental image of Sheila. Church also said "I am leaving" so when Sarge got better he probably just left because he did not want to live in a body that got CPR from Grif. * Another theory is that Sarge wasn't actually wounded that seriously, such as if the bullet just grazed his skull and knocked him unconscious. Church might just be speaking to Sarge in the same way Church speaks to Caboose each time he entered Caboose's Mind. This would allow Church to be an A.I. instead of a ghost, while also allowing Sarge to actually be revived by CPR. The reason for the scene being set in a "ghost world" blood gulch instead of a new location, like with Caboose, could be that Rooster Teeth hadn't fully worked out the whole "ghosts/AI talking to people's subconscious" thing yet. * Some people have said that Sarge is an AI which is very unlikely, if it were true Church would have found out when he was in his mind because it is simply something you cannot hide. * Some people have said that Sarge was dreaming for the entire incident but that would not really explain why he was having a question and answer session with Church because if it was all created by Sarge he would already know all the answers. * Due to this episode being very similar to what is seen in Chapter 12 of Revelation, when the gang is put into something called 'recovery mode', some have theorised that it's possible that when Sarge was shot, the bullet didn't kill him but put his armor into recovery mode, and that Church and Sheila were with him because recovery mode is an electronic feature, meaning AI's can appear inside them. Then once Sarge was saved by CPR (for a bullet to the head) the recovery mode deactivated. This is unlikely however because, as F.I.L.S.S. explains to Caboose later that episode, the recovery mode is a feature only present in the the Mark VI helmet, and not the Mark V, which Caboose had "upgraded" to at the time, and the helmet that the entire gang were using during the early series filmed in Halo: CE, suggesting that the feature would not have been available at the time. Transcript Colors are dulled. Sarge is running up a hill, toward the camera Sarge: (echoing) Hello? Hello? I said hello? Halo. Is anybody out here? Church: Holy cow, would you stop yelling? I'm here. Sarge: What is this place? Church: Well, that's... kinda hard to explain. Uhm... You were shot in the head, buddy. So, here you are. Sarge: Am I dead? Church: Are you dead, well, yeah, that's how I ended up here. Sarge: Are you some kinda Angel? Church: Aheh heh heh am I an Angel. Uh, (clears throat) yeah, actually, I am, I'm an Angel. Um, do you wanna go to Heaven? 'Cause it's, like, ten bucks to get in. Sarge: Well I uh, I didn't really bring any, I mean, my wallet's back in the car. Church: Hey you don't have it there, huh? Well uh, that's too bad. Pretty crappy reason to be damned to Hell for an eternity. Sarge: I don't remember dyin' Church: Yeah, that's my fault too. I was... sort of posessing your body at the time that you were shot. Sorry about that. Sarge: Hold on a second, that ain't fair. Church: Not fair? Yeah, join the fricking club. I got shot by my own tank. Sheila: Target locked. Church: Oh ha ha, very funny Sheila. Shut up. You know I still haven't forgiven you. I didn't say you could talk to me yet. Go there and get, go, get, go for the base. Shoo, shoo! Sheila hangs turret in shame and drives off. (Cut to Grif and Simmons over Sarge's body in the real world, the picture all wavy and stuff) ''Grif: Sarge! Don't you give up on me soldier, do you hear me? I'm ordering you!'' (Back to Sarge in the Spirit World) Sarge: Who is that? Who's there? Church: Looks like your guys are trying to save you. ''Grif: (hitting Sarge in the chest with the butt end of his gun)'' You gotta breathe, man! You gotta pull through! Come on, Sarge! Sarge: That is not the way you were trained to do that, Private! Church: He can't hear you. ''Simmons: Grif, this isn't working. We have to try something else. '' Church: If he gives you mouth to mouth, I'm leaving. ''Simmons: ...Maybe you should give him mouth to mouth.'' Church: I'm leaving. Sarge: I can't believe how hard they're trying to save me. Church: Why wouldn't they? I mean, my team didn't, but, why wouldn't yours? Sarge: I thought they didn't like me. Church: Aw, don't sell yourself short. I don't even know ya, and here I am about to guide you to Heaven for only five bucks. Sarge: Hold on, if you're an Angel, how come you ain't got no wings? Church: Because nobody rang a bell, ah heh heh heh. Seriously, do you have the money or don't you? Sarge: Oh I feel the worst about Grif. I always made fun of him. I never even told him, he was my son. Church: No way, the orange guy is your son? Sarge: Naw, I just wanted to screw with him one last time. But now I'll never get that chance. Grif: He's breathing! We saved Sarge! Sarge: I'm what? Church: He's what? Sarge: Well I'll be a monkey's... they saved me. Church: What? No, come back! We need to even the sides! Sarge: Thanks for your help, wingless Angel fella! Will I remember any of this? Church: Yes, but only if you give me two dollars! (Sarge wakes up with Grif and Simmons back in the real world) Sarge: (clears throat) There. What... what happened here? Simmons: Sir, you got shot in the head, so we gave you CPR and saved you, sir. Sarge: I always believed in you, Simmons. Simmons: Uh, actually, it's Grif you should thank sir. He did all the work. Sarge: Grif? Simmons: Yes sir. Sarge: Grif, why in Hell would you give somebody CPR for a bullet wound in the head!? That doesn't make a lick of sense. Grif: (sighs) You're welcome, sir. Sarge: I mean it's all so damn inconsistent. What would you do if they stabbed me in the toe, rub my neck with aloe vera? Hey there Grif! I think I feel an aneurysm comin' on. Could you help me out with one of them therapeutic massages? Use your fingers, not your knuckles. That there, that's good. Lower back. Yeah, I can feel that working already. Don't be afraid to go too low. ... oh yeah, shee-atsu. Video Category:Episodes Category: Season 1